cronica hinata ciborg
by alfredorafa1995
Summary: Bienvenidos a Nueva Pekín, metrópoli central de unmundo futuro donde humanos, ciborgs y androides coexisten enprecaria convivencia, amenazados todos por una extraña y caprichosa plaga mortal para la que los científicos no encuentran cura.Esa es la ciudad en la que vive Hýuga Hīnata o,simplemente, Hīnata, una ciborg que, por serlo, es odiada y despreciada por todos.
1. capitulo 1-a

**_CRONICA DE HINATA CIBORG_**

GRACIAS X DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD AL LEER MI HISTORIA QUE ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO CRONICAS LUNARES ESPERO Y LES AGRADEPROTAGONISTAS PRINCIPALES HINATA HYUGA NARUTO UZUMAKI

ARGUMENTO

Bienvenidos a Nueva Pekín, metrópoli central de un mundo futuro donde humanos, ciborgs y androides coexisten enprecaria convivencia, amenazados todos por una extraña y caprichosa plaga mortal para la que los científicos no encuentran cura.Esa es la ciudad en la que vive hyuga hinata o,simplemente, hinata, una ciborg que, por serlo, es odiada y despreciada por todos, y sobre todos, por kana, su madrastra,cuyo amor y respeto jamás ha tenido a pesar de que gracias al trabajo de hinata ella y sus dos hijas, karin y sakura, pueden salir adelante y aparentar más de lo que son. Aunque no todo son malas noticias: sakura es su mejor amiga. Su mejor amiga humana. Sabe que no lo logrará, pero no deja de alimentar la esperanza, que sabe vana, de ganarse el favor de su familia y de ir, ¿por qué no?, al baile real que cada año se celebra en Palacio. Pero es el cuento de nunca acabar porque kana, que no deja debprometerle lo mejor para cuando acabe lo que sea que tiene que hacer, siempre le tiene guardada una tarea nueva, que arregle el levitador o cualquier otro cachivache. Porque hinata es la mejor mecánica de Nueva Pekín, y tan grande es su fama que el mismísimo Príncipe naruto, heredero de la Comunidad Oriental, ha acudido a su cuchitril enel mercado para confiarle el arreglo de su androide. «Contienebinformación confidencial y es una cuestión de seguridad nacional que la recupere… antes de que lo haga otra persona», le explica. Vale, hinata es una ciborg pero no es de piedra, y ese príncipe se demuestra capaz de alterar todos sus circuitos. Pero se cierne sobre ella, sobre ellos, una amenaza más grave que el enamoramiento: la de una fuerza procedente del espacio exterior que aguarda el momento adecuado para atacar la tierra.

CAPÍTULO 1

El tornillo que le atravesaba la articulación del pie se había oxidado, y tenía tan desgastados los surcos en forma de cruz de la cabeza que,en su lugar, solo quedaba una depresión circular de bordes irregulares.

Le dolían los nudillos de la fuerza que ejercía en cada giro de destornillador,intentando aflojar el tornillo. Cuando consiguió que asomara lo suficiente para poder arrancarlo con la mano biónica de acero, el fino relieve en espiral había quedado completamente borrado.

hinata arrojó el destornillador sobre la mesa, asió el pie por el tobillo y tiró con fuerza para desencajarlo. De pronto saltó una chispa que le chamuscó las puntas de los dedos. hinata soltó el pie de golpe y se apartó rápidamente, por lo que este quedó colgando de una maraña de cables rojos y amarillos.

Se recostó hacia atrás con pesadez y dejó escapar un gruñido de alivio. Una sensación de liberación revoloteaba al final de los cables. Después de llevar cuatro años maldiciendo aquel pie que le venía demasiado pequeño,juró no volver a ponerse aquel chisme nunca más. Ahora solo faltaba que Iko no tardara demasiado en volver con el recambio. hinata era la única mecánica del mercado semanal de Nueva Pekín que ofrecía un servicio integral. Sin letrero, lo único que delataba la naturaleza de su negocio eran las estanterías que llenaban las paredes, abarrotadas de recambios de serie para androides.

La tienda estaba encajada en un recoveco sombreado, entre un comerciante de seda y un hombre que se dedicaba a la compraventa de telerredes. Ambos solían quejarse del fuerte y desagradable olor a grasa y metal que manaba del tenderete de hinata, a pesar de que el aroma de los bollitos de miel de la panadería del otro lado de la plaza solía disimularlo. hinsta sabía que, en realidad, lo que no les gustaba era estar cerca de ella.

Un mantel lleno de manchas separaba a hinata de los curiosos que se paseaban por delante. La plaza estaba atestada de compradores y vendedores ambulantes, de niños y bullicio. De los gritos de quienes intentaban regatear con tenderos robóticos, empeñados en que los ordenadores rebajaran su margen de beneficio. Del zumbido de los escáneres de identidad y la monótona voz que anunciaba la recepción del dinero cuando este cambiaba de cuenta. Del rumor de las telerredes, que revestían los edificios y asfixiaban el aire con el murmullo de anuncios, noticias y cotilleos.

La interfaz auditiva de hinata amortiguaba el ruido y lo convertía en un susurro vibrante, pero ese día no conseguía ahogar la persistente melodía que se imponía a todo lo demás. A pocos pasos de su puesto, unos niños bailaban en corro cantando «cenizas, cenizas, todo se derrumba» y luego se tiraban al suelo, riendo alborozadamente.

Una sonrisa se debatía en los labios de hinata. No tanto por la cancioncita infantil —una canción sobrecogedora sobre la peste y la muerte, que había recobrado popularidad durante la última década y que le provocaba cierto repelús— como por la satisfacción con que acogía las miradas desaprobadoras que los transeúntes les dirigían a los niños, que, muertos de risa, les entorpecían el camino con sus caídas. La molestia de tener que sortear los cuerpos que se retorcían en el suelo provocaba los reniegos de los compradores. Solo por eso, hinata adoraba a los niños.

—¡metal! ¡metal!

Se había acabado la diversión. hinata vio que ten ten, la panadera, se abría camino entre la gente, vestida con su delantal cubierto de harina.

—¡metal, ven aquí! Te he dicho que no quiero que juegues tan cerca de…

Ten miró a hinata, frunció los labios, cogió a su hijo por el brazo y dio media vuelta. El niño gimoteó y fue tras ella arrastrando los pies mientras su madre le ordenaba que no se alejara del tenderete. hinata arrugó la nariz en un gesto de burla dirigido a la espalda de la panadera.Los demás niños desaparecieron raudos y veloces entre la multitud y se llevaron sus risas cantarinas consigo.

—Como si los cables fueran contagiosos —comentó hinata entre dientes a su puesto vacío.

Las vértebras le crujieron al estirar los brazos y pasarse los sucios dedos por el pelo para retirárselo hacia atrás y recogérselo en una coleta despeluzada. Luego recogió los guantes de trabajo chamuscados y se cubrió primero la mano de acero. Aunque la palma de la otra empezó a sudarle en el acto dentro del grueso material, se sentía más cómoda cuando los llevaba puestos y ocultaban el revestimiento metálico de la mano biónica. Estiró y separó los dedos todo lo que pudo para aliviar el calambre que le contraía la base del pulgar de apretar el destornillador con tanta fuerza y volvió a echar un vistazo a la plaza de la ciudad. Vio unos cuantos androides retacos y blancos entre la muchedumbre, pero ninguno de ellos era Iko.

Con un suspiro, hinata se inclinó sobre la caja de herramientas que guardaba debajo de la mesa de trabajo. Después de rebuscar entre el batiburrillo de destornilladores y llaves inglesas, por fin dio con el extractor de fusibles que llevaba siglos enterrado en el fondo. Uno tras otro, desconectó los cables que todavía unían el pie al tobillo, arrancando un chispazo cada vez que tiraba de uno de ellos. No los sentía gracias a los guantes, pero el visor retinal le informaba debidamente que perdía la conexión con la pierna a través del textobrojo y parpadeante.

El pie cayó con estrépito al suelo de cemento tras propinarle un tirón al último cable.

El cambio fue instantáneo. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía…ligera.

Hizo sitio en la mesa para dejar encima el pie arrancado y lo colocó en medio de las llaves inglesas y las tuercas de bloqueo, como si le hubiera hecho un santuario, antes de volverse a agachar sobre el tobillo y limpiar con un trapo viejo la suciedad que se había acumulado en el anclaje.

¡Pam!

hinata se sobresaltó y se golpeó la cabeza contra la parte inferior del tablero. Irritada, lo primero con que se topó al separarse de la mesa fue con una androide apagada que descansaba repantingada sobre el tablero y, lo segundo, con el hombre que esperaba detrás. Un joven de melena rubia que le llegaba por debajo de las orejas, ojos azul celeste que la miraban sorprendidos y unos labios que todas las chicas del país habían admirado miles de veces.

hinata relajó el entrecejo. El breve desconcierto del joven se transformó en culpabilidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, no sabía que había alguien ahí abajo.

Estaba tan estupefacta que le costó comprender que se dirigía a ella. Con el pulso acelerado, el visor retinal de hinata escaneó las facciones del joven, aunque después de los años que llevaba viéndolo en la telerred le resultaban muy familiares. Parecía más alto en persona, y la sudadera gris con capucha no casaba con la ropa elegante que solía lucir en sus apariciones públicas, pero aun así el escáner de hinata solo necesitó 2,6 segundos para medir los puntos del rostro y enlazar la imagen con la base de datos de la red.

Al instante, el visor le informó de lo que ya sabía. Los datos aparecieron en la parte inferior de su campo de visión, en una cadena de texto de color verde.

PRÍNCIPE NARUTO, PRÍNCIPE HEREDERO DE LA COMUNIDAD ORIENTAL

ID # 0082719057

NACIMIENTO 7 ABR. DE 108 T. E.

SS. 88.987 APARICIONES EN LOS MEDIOS, CRONO INVERSA

PUBLICADO EL 14 DE AG. DE 126 T. E.: EL PRÍNCIPE HEREDERO NARU CELEBRARÁ UNA RUEDA DE PRENSA EL 15 DE AG. PARA INFORMAR SOBRE EL TRABAJO DE INVESTIGACIÓN QUE ESTÁ LLEVÁNDOSE A CABO EN TORNO A LA LETUMOSIS Y LAS POSIBLES VÍAS PARA HALLAR UN ANTÍDOTO…

hinata se levantó de un salto y poco le faltó para caerse, pues olvidó que le faltaba un pie. Recuperó el equilibrio apoyándose en la mesa con ambas manos y, como pudo, hizo una desmañada reverencia. El visor retinal se apagó al instante.

—Su Alteza —balbució, con la cabeza gacha, alegrándose de que el joven no pudiera ver que le faltaba un pie gracias a la tela que cubría el tablero de trabajo.

El príncipe hizo un mohín y echó un rápido vistazo a sus espaldas, antes de inclinarse hacia ella.

—Tal vez, eso… —Se llevó un dedo a los labios—. Lo de Alteza y esas cosas.

Con los ojos como platos, hinata asintió temblorosa.

—Claro. Por supuesto. ¿En qué… puedo…? ¿Qué… estáis…?

Tragó saliva, las palabras se le pegaban al paladar como si estuvieran hechas de pasta de alubias.

—Busco a hyuga hinata —dijo el príncipe—. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

hinata se arriesgó a levantar una de las manos que la ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio y tiró del borde del guante para subírselo un poco más y ocultar la muñeca.

—Yo… Yo… soy hyuga hinata—tartamudeó, sin alzar la vista más allá del pecho del príncipe.

hinata siguió el movimiento de la mano del joven, que la plantó sobre la protuberante cabeza de la androide.

—¿Tú eres hyuga hinata? —Sí, Alte… —Se mordió el labio.

—¿El mecánico?

 ** _FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL PRIMER CAP 1.0_** **_ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO HASTA LA PROXIMA..._**


	2. capítulo 1-B

HOLA COMO ESTÁN HOY LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA SI ES DE TU AGRADO O NO DEJA UN COMENTARIO Y PUCHALE EN EL CORAZON Y SI SE PUEDE EN FAVORITO BUENO CONTINUEMOS...

RESUMEN

—Yo… Yo… soy hyuga hinata—tartamudeó, sin alzar la vista más allá del pecho del príncipe.

hinata siguió el movimiento de la mano del joven, que la plantó sobre la protuberante cabeza de la androide.

—¿Tú eres hyuga hinata? —Sí, Alte… —Se mordió el labio.

—¿El mecánico? hinata asintió. —¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

En vez de responder, el príncipe se agachó, estiró el cuello de modo que a hinata no le quedara otro remedio que mirarlo a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora. A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón.

El príncipe se enderezó, obligándola a levantar la vista.

—No eres exactamente lo que esperaba.

—En fin, vos tampoco sois precisamente… lo que… esto… —

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, Hinata alargó la mano y atrajo a la androide hacia ella—. ¿Qué le ocurre a la androide, Alteza?

La androide parecía recién salida de fábrica, pero Hinata sabía que se trataba de un modelo antiguo por cómo imitaba las formas femeninas. Aun así, el diseño era de líneas elegantes, con una cabeza esférica que coronaba un cuerpo de caderas pronunciadas y un acabado blanco y reluciente.

—No consigo que se encienda —explicó el príncipe Naruto, atento mientras Hinata examinaba el robot—. Iba la mar de bien y, un día, de repente, dejó de funcionar.

Hinata le dio la vuelta a la androide de modo que la luz del sensor quedara de cara al príncipe. Era un alivio poder entretener las manos con algo rutinario y la mente con las preguntas habituales, cualquier cosa en la que concentrarse para que los nervios no volvieran a hacerle perder el control de la conexión con su cerebro.

—¿Os había dado problemas alguna vez?

—No. Los mecánicos reales le hacen una revisión mensual y este es el primer problema serio que ha tenido.

El príncipe Naruto se apoyó en el mostrador, cogió el pequeño pie metálico de Hinata y le dio varias vueltas, con curiosidad. Hinata se puso tensa y observó con atención al joven mientras este echaba un vistazo a la cavidad llena de cables y toqueteaba las articulaciones flexibles de los dedos. El príncipe utilizó la manga de la sudadera, varias tallas más grande, para limpiar una mancha.

—¿No tenéis calor? —preguntó Hinata, arrepintiéndose en el acto de haber recuperado la atención del joven.

Por un instante fugaz, el príncipe casi pareció avergonzado.

—Estoy asándome, pero intento pasar desapercibido —contestó.

Hinata se planteó si debía decirle que así no iba a lograrlo, pero al final descartó la idea. La ausencia de una turba enloquecida de jovencitas rodeando su tenderete seguramente demostraba que la treta funcionaba mejor de lo que ella creía. En vez de parecer un rompecorazones de sangre real, solo parecía un chiflado.

Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a centrarse en la androide. Encontró el cierre casi invisible y abrió el panel posterior.

—¿Por qué no se encargan los mecánicos reales de repararla?

—Lo han intentado, pero no saben qué le ocurre. Alguien me recomendó que te la trajera. —Dejó el pie sobre la mesa y se fijó en los estantes abarrotados de piezas viejas y usadas: recambios para androides, levitadores, telerredes y portavisores. Recambios para ciborgs—. Dicen que, en cuanto a mecánica, no hay quien te gane, aunque esperaba encontrar a un hombre mayor.

—¿Eso dicen? —musitó Hinata.

El príncipe Naruto no era el primero que se sorprendía. A la mayoría de sus clientes les costaba asimilar que una jovencita adolescente pudiera ser la mejor mecánica de la ciudad, y ella jamás comentaba la razón que explicaba su talento. Cuantas menos personas supieran que era una ciborg, mejor. Estaba convencida de que se volvería loca si todos los tenderos del mercado la miraran con el mismo desprecio que ten ten.

Apartó varios cables del androide con el meñique.

—A veces simplemente se desgastan. Tal vez sea el momento de reemplazarla por un modelo nuevo.

—Me temo que no puedo. Contiene información confidencial y es una cuestión de seguridad nacional que la recupere… antes de que lo haga otra persona.

hinata detuvo los dedos en el acto y alzó la vista hacia el príncipe, quien solo logró sostenérsela tres segundos antes de que le empezaran temblar los labios.

—Es broma. Nainsi fue mi primera androide. Es solo una cuestión sentimental.

Una lucecita anaranjada parpadeó en el límite del campo de visión de Hinata. Su optobiónica había detectado algo, aunque no sabía qué: puede que el príncipe hubiera tragado saliva, hubiera parpadeado demasiado rápido o hubiera tensado repentinamente la mandíbula.

Estaba acostumbrada a la lucecita anaranjada. Se encendía cada dos por tres.

Le avisaba de que alguien mentía.

—Seguridad nacional —dijo—, tiene gracia.

El príncipe ladeó la cabeza, como si la desafiara a poner en duda sus palabras. Un mechón de cabello negro le cayó sobre los ojos. Hinata apartó la mirada.

—Modelo Tutor8.6 —dijo, leyendo el panel débilmente iluminado que había en el interior del cráneo de plástico. Aquella androide tenía casi veinte años. Una anciana tratándose de un robot—. Parece que está en óptimas condiciones.

Levantó el puño y golpeó con fuerza uno de los laterales de la cabeza de la androide, a la que tuvo que cazar al vuelo antes de que se cayera de la mesa a causa del impacto. El príncipe dio un respingo.

Hinata volvió a colocarla sobre sus orugas de tracción y apretó con decisión el botón de encendido, pero no ocurrió nada.

—Os sorprendería saber lo a menudo que funciona.

El príncipe dejó escapar una risita incómoda.

—¿Estás segura de que eres Hýuga Hinata? ¿El mecánico?

—¡hinata! ¡Lo tengo!

Iko se abrió paso entre la multitud y se acercó al mostrador mientras su sensor lanzaba destellos azulados. Alzó una mano de dedos articulados y plantó un pie revestido de acero recién salido de fábrica sobre el tablero, a la sombra de la androide del príncipe.

—Supera con creces al viejo, apenas está usado y a primera vista el cableado parece compatible. Además, conseguí que el proveedor me lo dejara solo por seiscientos univs.

El pánico hizo presa en Hinata. Manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el pie humano, cogió el de la mesa y lo tiró por detrás de ella.

—Buen trabajo, Iko. Nguyen-shìfu estará encantado de tener un recambio de pie para su escoltandroide.

El brillo del sensor de Iko se atenuó.

—¿Nguyen-shìfu? No proceso.

Con una sonrisa forzada, Hinata hizo un gesto hacia el príncipe.

—Iko, por favor, presenta tus respetos a nuestro cliente. —Bajó la voz—. Su Alteza Imperial.

Iko alargó la cabeza y dirigió el sensor redondo hacia el príncipe, quien le sacaba casi un metro de altura. La luz cobró intensidad cuando el escáner lo reconoció.

—Príncipe Naruto —dijo con su voz metálica y chirriante—, sois incluso más atractivo en persona.

A pesar de que el príncipe se echó a reír, Hinata sintió que se le encogía el estómago, avergonzada.

—Compórtate, Iko. Entra.

Iko obedeció. Apartó la tela que cubría el tablero y pasó por debajo de la mesa.

—No se ven androides con tanta personalidad todos los días —

dijo el príncipe Naru, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, como habituado a llevar robots al mercado—. ¿La has programado tú?...

 ** _FIN ...CONTINUARA_**

 ** _GRACIAS X LEER PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAP COMENTA AGREGA Y ME ENCANTA SERIA MARAVILLOSO_**


	3. capitulo 1-c

_RESUMEN_

 _—No se ven androides con tanta personalidad todos los días —_

 _dijo el príncipe naru, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, como habituado a_ _llevar robots al mercado—. ¿La has programado tú?_

—Lo creáis o no, venía así de serie. Sospecho que se trata de un error de programación, lo cual probablemente explicaría por qué mi madrastra

la consiguió tan barata.

—¡No tengo un error de programación! —protestó Iko.

Hinata cruzó una mirada con el príncipe, se quedó momentáneamente prendada de una nueva risita desenfadada y volvió a agachar la cabeza detrás de la androide real.

—Bueno, ¿tú qué crees? —preguntó el joven.

—Tendré que ejecutar los diagnósticos. Tardaré unos días, tal vez una semana. —Hīnata se retiró un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se sentó, aliviada de poder descansar la pierna mientras examinaba las entrañas de la androide.

Estaba segura de que con aquel gesto rompía alguna regla de protocolo, pero al príncipe, que se asomó ligeramente para observar cómo trabajaba, no pareció importarle.

—¿Hay que pagar por adelantado?

Alargó la muñeca izquierda, donde llevaba implantado el chip de identificación, pero Hīnata la rechazó con un gesto de la mano.

—No, gracias. Será un honor repararla.

Por un instante, pareció que el príncipe Naru iba a protestar, pero enseguida bajó la mano.

—Supongo que sería mucho pedir que estuviera lista antes de las fiestas, ¿verdad?

Hīnata cerró el panel de la androide.

—No creo que haya problema, aunque sin saber qué le ocurre exactamente…

—Lo sé, lo sé. —El joven enderezó la espalda—. Será mejor que no me haga ilusiones.

—¿Cómo me pongo en contacto con vos cuando esté lista? —Envía una com al palacio. ¿O estarás por aquí la semana que viene? Podría pasarme un momento.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Iko desde la trastienda—. Todos los días de mercado. Pasaros cuando querías. Estaremos encantadas.

Incómoda, Hīnata hizo una discreta mueca contrariada.

—No es necesario que os…

—Será un placer.

El príncipe inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en un educado gesto de despedida al tiempo que tiraba de los bordes de la capucha para ocultar su rostro. Hīnata le devolvió el gesto, consciente de que tendría que habersenlevantado y haber hecho una reverencia, pero no se atrevía a poner a prueba su equilibrio por segunda vez.

Esperó hasta que la sombra del príncipe hubo desaparecido delnmostrador antes de echar un vistazo a la plaza. La presencia del heredero entre la atribulada multitud parecía haber pasado completamente desapercibida. Hīnata relajó los músculos.

Iko se acercó a ella y cruzó los prensores metálicos sobre el pecho.

—¡El príncipe naru! Tendrías que echarle un vistazo a mi

ventilador, porque creo que estoy recalentándome.

Hīnata se agachó, recogió el pie de recambio y le quitó el polvo frotándolo contra los pantalones cargo. Le dio varias vueltas, aliviada al comprobar que no lo había abollado.

—¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrá sakura? —dijo Iko.

—Me imagino un montón de grititos y chillidos.

Hinata volvió a pasear la mirada por la plaza con cautela antes de abandonarse a la sensación de vértigo que revoloteaba en su estómago. No veía el momento de contárselo a sakura. ¡El príncipe en persona! Se le escapó una risita. Era irreal. Era increíble. Era…

—Oh, no.

La sonrisa de Hīnata se desvaneció.

—¿Qué pasa?

Iko le señaló la cara con un dedo.

—Tienes una mancha de grasa.

Hīnata se echó hacia atrás y se frotó la frente.

—Estás de guasa.

—Estoy segura de que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Hīnata bajó la mano.

—¿Qué más da? Vamos, ayúdame a ponerme esto antes de que aparezca por aquí algún otro miembro de la realeza.

Apoyó el tobillo en la rodilla de la pierna contraria y empezó a conectar los cables de colores, preguntándose si habría conseguido engañar al príncipe.

—Te encaja como un guante, ¿verdad? —dijo Iko, sosteniendo un

puñado de tornillos que Hīnata iba enroscando en los agujeros que ya venían perforados.

—Es muy bonito, Iko, gracias. Espero que kana no se dé cuenta.

Me mataría si se enterara de que me he gastado seiscientos univs en un pie.

Enroscó el último tornillo, estiró la pierna y probó la articulación mientras movía los dedos. Lo notaba un poco duro, y los sensores nerviosos tardarían unos días en acostumbrarse a los cables nuevos, pero al menos ya no tendría que arrastrar aquella cojera nunca más.

—Es perfecto —dijo, calzándose la bota. Vio que Iko sujetaba el

pie antiguo entre sus tenazas—. Puedes tirar esa chatar

Un chillido le perforó los oídos. Hīnata se estremeció y se volvió hacia el sonido que intentaba atravesar su interfaz de audio. El mercado enmudeció. Los niños, que se habían puesto a jugar al escondite entre los tenderetes apiñados, asomaron poco a poco de sus escondrijos.

La panadera, ten ten, era quien había gritado.

Desconcertada, Hīnata se levantó y se subió a la silla para echar un vistazo por encima de la cabeza de la gente. Vio a ten en su tiendita, detrás del mostrador de cristal lleno de panecillos dulces y bollitos de cerdo, boquiabierta,mirándose las manos extendidas.

Hīnata se tapó la nariz con una mano cuando los chillidos que empezaron a propagarse por toda la plaza como un reguero de pólvora confirmaron lo que ocurría.

—¡La peste! —exclamó alguien—. ¡Tiene la peste!

El pánico se apoderó de las calles. Las madres recogían a los niños del suelo y, desesperadas, les tapaban la cara con manos nerviosas mientras se ponían en pie y se abrían paso como podían para alejarse del puesto de ten.

Los tenderos cerraban las puertas de persiana de golpe.metal gritó, corriendo hacia su madre, pero esta extendió las manos para detenerlo.

—No, no, no te acerques.

Un tendero de un puesto contiguo agarró al niño, se lo puso bajo el brazo y se alejó a la carrera. ten chillaba, intentando decir algo, pero el griterío ahogaba sus palabras.

A Hinata se le revolvió el estómago. Si salían corriendo, acabarían arrollando a Iko en medio del caos. Contuvo la respiración, alargó la mano hacia el cordón que había en uno de los rincones del puesto y tiró de él para que la persiana metálica se deslizara de golpe por los raíles. Salvo por la fina rendija de luz que se perfilaba en el suelo, las envolvía una completa oscuridad. El suelo de cemento desprendía calor, y el sofocante aire de la diminuta tienda no tardó en hacerse irrespirable.

—¿Hīnata? —la llamó Iko, con una nota de preocupación en la voz robótica.

La androide aumentó el brillo del sensor y el tenderete quedó bañado por una luz azulada.

—No te preocupes —dijo Hīnata, que se bajó de la silla de un salto y cogió el trapo manchado de grasa que había encima de la mesa de trabajo. Los gritos iban apagándose y transformaban el habitáculo en su propio universo deshabitado—. ten está al otro lado de la plaza. Aquí estamos a salvo. Sin embargo, se pegó a las estanterías de la pared del fondo, se agachó y se tapó la nariz y la boca con el trapo.

Hīnsta intentó no inspirar demasiado hondo mientras esperaban,hasta que oyeron la sirena del levitador de emergencias, que venía a llevarse a ten.


End file.
